Childhood best friend
by Paty4Hale
Summary: They met as toddlers, kept a respectable friendship during the gross-age and teenage years. They began dating thanks to her best friend. Because when you have a childhood best friend, you marry her. All human. One shot. Paul&Bella.
**Hey guys! here goes another one shot. This time is not cannon and they are all humans! Hope you like it!..
**

* * *

 **Childhood bestfriend**

* * *

They have met at a party when they were kids, and became friends almost instantly, though the years kept their friendship it wasn't as deep as it was as toddlers or at nine years old. Of course, at nine, girls were disgusting to boys, and the boys were annoying to the girls. But as they hit the teenage years, things were the same, well, not exactly. Girls and boys weren't disgusting or annoying any more, they were hot, or cute, or in some cases, yes, they tended to be annoying. Paul wasn't exactly annoying but he wasn't charming either. He was hot of course as almost every guy on the reservation, where Bella usually past her time growing up. Bella wasn't shy exactly, but she wasn't partying every night of the week like some girls did, she was responsible and to some guys she was hot as well. Jake had a crush on her on their teenage years, until a new girl moved in into the Rez, then he was all head over heels for her, but was afraid to drive her away, she was always so elusive when he tried to talk to her. So he mastered a plan (his words), his best friend in the whole world was going to help him get her jealous so he could get the chance of at least talk to her without her running away.

\- Jake I don't think this is a good idea.- Bella told her best friend in the whole world (as he called her when he asked for her help)

The boy, or well, the man sighed- Please Bella. She always runs away when I approach her. If this doesn't work at least I tried something different.- Bella thought about it, looking at her friend she could see that even if he found it kind of funny that she was elusive, it still bothered him somewhat. So, she sighed, and nodded.

-I'll help you. Just don't make me do anything embarrassing like call you honey or sweetheart in public.- He did that one time, as a prank. He kept calling her those names in a party when they were 16 and she was talking with that cute guy that she liked. He ran him away and she didn't speak to him for a week. A lot of begging, and a few ice creams, got her to forgive him.

-I promise.-He smiled naughtily at her- You can call me handsome, and I'll call you baby. Deal?

Bella laughed and nodded, it wasn't that bad.

Jake hold Bella's hand when they got to the beach. Vanessa, the girl of Jake's dreams clenched her fists and stood up. Who was that girl holding _her_ Jacob's hand?. She approached them and she only missed on pissing all over him. So she was left without a date since the beginning of the party.

She sat next to a few of her other friends from the Rez who where laughing at the territorial display of Jake's soon-to be girlfriend. Bella laughed with them adding her thought of the pissing thing. Paul roared with laughter at that. Bella smiled, she kind of missed the easy friendship they had as kids, he was her first best friend, then she met Jake, and they became best friends almost instantly, and they kept their friendship during the gross-age, and then during his teeange-with-a-crush year.

She missed the surprise look that few of the guys had. Paul eventually moved from his original spot and sat next to her, talking to her all night, making jokes that had her crying with laughter, and got her a stomach-ache. At the end of the night, she had a date with her childhood best friend, and said date took her home and kissed her much to her delight.

 _ **2 years later**_

Bella never liked Paul until the bonfire night when he kissed her for the first time, they were friends, and she never thought of him beyond that, until then.

Her boyfriend for two years now, had bought her a cute little cat, she was brown and white and liked to follow her around every surface of the house, and loved to hide on the kitchen's cabinets. Paul suspected she only did the latest to scare Bella (and she always succeeded).

So here they were, at a home-made anniversary dinner, courtesy of her. He had bought the desert (ice cream and chocolate rain), their favorite desert. Seeming as neither of them liked alcohol too much, they served soda in glasses and enjoyed it as well as anyone would enjoy a fine wine.

Paul was ready to pop the question. He had planned doing it after desert, or during desert, depending on his nerves. As they were, it could happen even before desert. He managed to not pop the question during dinner. They clear the dishes in a fun conversation of their day. She was a pres-school teacher at the Rez, this was her first year and she loved it, he was an architect on the Rez (his birth place). He had been working on a house for them, it was almost finished, he began to work on it when they were 9 months dating and he was certain he wanted to marry that girl. If she said yes, that would be their house, if she said no, well, he would sell it with a broken heart. He was going to surprise her with it if she said yes.

Coming back to reality, he turned and opened the fridge to get the ice cream, just as she opened the cabinet to get the plates and the chocolate. He turned just in time to see the cat "yell" or "meow" or whatever they did, and Bella jumping backwards (without the plates) with a little scream. He didn't know if the cat had done that on purpose, or if she was actually scared, either way it was funny as hell. They both laughed for a few minutes.

-one day, you'll give me a heart attack crazy cat-she mumbled as she reached for her pet and gave it a pet.

-I hope it's after we marry.-Bella froze in her spot. Paul cursed in his mind "fuck I said that out loud". That wasn't they way he wanted to start his proposal.

Bella looked at him nervously, in her dreams, she dreamt of white dresses and Paul waiting her at the altar.- Could you please repeat what you just said?

Paul swallowed his nervous – I just said that I hoped that the heart attack happened after we are married. Not that I want you to have a heart attack ever...just...fuck...forget I said that.-he was about to turn when she spoke.

-We are not there yet-She wasn't mad. And if wishes could come true, she was going to throw pennies at every freaking fountain she could find, _he was hers._

They have talked about marriage and kids, but it seemed too fictional at the time.

-The thing is, I want to be, I want us to be there.-Bella couldn't say anything because her boyfriend knelt on the ground and pull out a little blue box- as I was saying, I want us to be. I want us to live together, to be happily ever after, to have kids and a swing-set and all that. I'm not good at words but, would you marry me?

She put down the cat (who climbed again on the counter and sat on her former spot, where she had been before Bella disturbed her peace)

She yelled "Yes" and he smiled brighter than she had ever seen him do. He slide the ring on her ring finger, and she admired it, sighing in delight.

-It's beautiful!-she screamed in delight and kissed him.

Six months ago, Jake was ready to pop the question, and took Bella as support and female opinion to his finding-the-perfect-ring trip. Paul asked him to ask her that if she was the bride which ring would she choose. She was too busy and too excited to suspect anything with that question. Bella pick out two rings, Jake chose the one he liked the most, and secretly asked the dependent to set aside the other ring and gave her the description of his friend, the one who would be coming the next day to make the necessary arrangements.

Because that's what best friends do. They marry their childhood best friend.

* * *

 **So, yey or ney?**

 **I like the end. Did you?**

 **give me your review to find out!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **19/05/2016**


End file.
